Utility model no. 9,602,251 claimed a stopper of this type, which had an inside tubular wall for insertion in the mouth of the bottle or container, and another outside covering that was placed around the neck of the container, having some through windows through which respective teeth of some radial tongues that could articulate in their connecting line with the top part of the outside covering itself, entered. Once these teeth that passed through the cited windows, they became housed under the ring-shaped projection conventionally provided for on the outside of the neck of the bottle or container, maintaining the retaining position by means of a ring that moved axially in order to remain overlying the tongues, preventing the teeth from coming out of their housing.
Spanish utility model no. 9,500,853 contemplates a ring-shaped seal with a central tubular rod that seals the mouth of the bottle and whose walls are provided with circular ribs, to provide greater airtightness. In the top part it has a ring-shaped flange from which descend some wings that are place around the mouth of the bottle until the first recess where the stoppers are of another type normally fasten by different processes. This body of the stopper is completed with another top one that constitutes a ring that is connected by means of some tearable points, which break when the ring is pushed in the packaging operation to remain fitted blocking the descending wings of the bottom body, this airtight closing position remaining until it is not released again upon being moved in the opposite direction, or broken.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,143, 5,314,084 and 5,522,518 also refer to stoppers and closing systems that reflect the prior art related to the patent of invention applied for over which the latter provides outstanding advantages.